The Things She's Done REWRITTEN
by Lyrical Bane
Summary: "In one years' time, the Alice Hunters will declare war to the Alice Guardians. Prevention is a negative. Prepare for world war." AN: This is a rewritten version and is different to the original. The only thing I own is this story and OCs. I do not own Gakuen Alice. Content rating may or may not change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

 **Hello everybody! Lyrical Bane here (formerly known as Death Melody).**

 **I have rewritten or restructured or re-whatever this story. I deleted the original and the one you see now is the new and improved version. This version is completely different to the one I originally posted and I really do hope that it's better.** **I'm really sorry for the really long hiatus and my not-so-great writing back then.**

 **Updates won't be regular because life.**

 **There might/will be mistakes as you read.**

 **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.**

 **But I do own OCs.**

* * *

Mikan was given two choices after her Stealing/Insertion Alice was discovered and the AAO debacle finished: stay and endanger her friends with her uncontrolled Alices and future AAO-like wars, or, leave to train. The choice was obvious but choosing it was still hard. So she was given a week to make the choice, and she spent that time acting normally and creating memories to last.

With her decision made, she packed her things and left behind an empty room. She made her way towards her uncle's office slowly and sullenly, wanting to remember (as silly as it sounded) the interior designs and memories created. So much had happened in the two years she was in the academy, but everything was just so complicated now and she wanted nothing more than to leave it all behind. She was tired with the weight on her shoulders and it was time for her to go.

She walked straight into her uncle's office and found him and Persona conversing in hushed tones. They stopped when they spotted her.

"I'm ready…nii-san."

It was still weird to address Persona in a way. It was even weirder that the man was her adopted brother. But she knew in due time, their sibling-ship would become close.

Persona nodded at her before looking to the HSP.

"Remember to look after her."

Her uncle warned and Persona merely nodded.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the building and down the main entrance. Each tree they passed had her feeling sadder, and once they stepped out of the gates, she felt lighter due to the freedom. She looked back one last time before going into the limo.

"Goodbye."

* * *

The Alice Guardian Headquarters was located on the ocean floor of the Pacific Ocean. It was designed as a clock with twelve buildings branching out all interconnected with a bridge. The base was large with a total of twenty kilometers in radius.

The main building acted as a mass meeting hall and the mess hall. From twelve to three, were the offices where they gather intel, maintain security, keep track of the above world, of the pressure of the ocean and find faults on the base that need repairing, and find jobs for Guardians. From four to six were the labs and hospital. From seven to eight was the armory filled with a large variety of weapons. From nine to eleven were accommodation for all Guardians.

Above the underwater base, more specifically above water level, was an Alice-made island ten kilometers in radius. It was created solely for training and transportation by air (but a majority got around through the teleportation pads situated around the world). It was made to be invisible to the world, shrouded by a permanent Invisibility Alice. The only way to get onto the island was a pilot who knew their way.

And Mikan was excited to see her new home.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hotaru demanded from the HSP one week into Mikan's disappearance with her baka gun pointed directly at the man. Behind her was the gang and a stuttering inchou telling her to put her gun down.

The HSP looked at them all with a blank expression. "That's classified."

Hotaru glared. She'll just have to hack into the systems then.

"Mikan's whereabouts aren't recorded anywhere." He added, knowing exactly what Hotaru was planning. "And don't threaten your teachers, Natsume."

Said boy scoffed. He turned and left the office and the gang soon followed after. Natsume had an inkling as to why Mikan left but still, she didn't have to. She must've been given difficult choices to make her leave.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Anna asked sadly.

"When I see her again, I swear to god…" Hotaru trailed off. She just didn't understand and she hated that. But if she did see Mikan again, she'll give the girl hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Like I said before, updates won't be regular.**

 **I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan Yukihira aka The Bandit was someone that was known to every member and faction of the Alice Guardians around the world. They knew what she looked like. They knew that she was friendly to all, cheerful, and optimistic. They knew that she was deadly, dangerous, savage, and a prodigy ever since she joined four years ago. They were very well aware that she has the Nullification, Stealing and Insertion Alice, a very rare, very threatening, and very formidable combination.

She was one of the organisation's trump card, one of the strongest, the one sent on the most dangerous missions considered to be suicide.

She was a Sentinel.

So why in kami-sama's name, was she given a D-rank mission?

Mikan gave Persona a flat look after reading the file containing her new assignment. "You've got to be kidding me."

Persona, in all his mask-less glory, raised a perfect black brow. "If you've got complaints, bring it up to our superiors."

Mikan asked instead. "Did they at least tell you the reason why they gave me such a low ranking job?"

"The Oracle saw something big happening in the future and it's going to need every Guardian. The best, including you, are given an academy to help prepare when the time comes, also for you to rest and train." Persona explained.

Mikan frowned. "When do I start preparing and where are we going?"

"When the situation's clearer and we're going back to Japan." Persona explained.

Mikan groaned. "But I wanted Germany." She muttered to herself. "When do we leave?"

"Two days. We'll be joined by Rin Kimura."

Rin Kimura was another Sentinel, known as Ice King, who joined Mikan roughly around the same time. He was two years older than the brunette. He was known for his ice blue hair and blue eyes. He had the Alices of Ice and Electricity, and his efficient and creative use of both his Alice earned him the Sentinel title. Both him and Mikan progressed together and therefore became the best of friends.

Mikan smiled. "No way."

"Start packing."

* * *

 _In one years' time, the Alice Hunters will declare war to the Alice Guardians._

 _Prevention is a negative._

 _Prepare for world war._

* * *

Persona, Mikan, and Rin stared at each other wide eyed at the baggage claim area as the Oracle's telepathic voice echoed out in their minds. It was unfathomable.

A war.

An Alice World War.

Their first ever one.

"Well shit." Rin breathed out. Spotting his baggage on the conveyor belt, he pulled his and Mikan's off while Persona too his.

"A war." Mikan grabbed her bag off Rin in a state of disbelief. "For a 'rest' mission, this is really dire."

And the weight of hundreds of young lives was on their shoulders. The academy needed to be over prepared if they want a chance at survival. It was scary just thinking about it.

"Let's go."

Both teens followed Persona to a parked limo outside the airport, the very same limo that took Hotaru away, Mikan thought. It took them less than an hour to get to the academy and looking at it now, Mikan realized how small it was compared to the others around the world.

The limo drove all the way to the National Alice Academy Headquarters. Outside of the building was the principal of each division waiting for them, the HSP, MSP, and ESP, having already been notified by the Alice Guardian higher ups of their arrival. When they stepped out of the limo, a near awkward atmosphere settled over the six of them.

"Jinno, Shiki, Uncle." Persona greeted each with a slight nod of his head. "We'll discuss matters inside. It's urgent."

* * *

"Hold on, I just want to go over all this again." Mikan said. "The workload's going to be greatly lessened for the war preparations. The former members of the DA are coming back to help us, those who graduated anyway. The twelve year olds are going to be trained by Rin while those aged below are going home at semester break, Persona on the high school students, and me on the middle school students."

It took them an hour to discuss the urgent news and was just about finishing up. The three heads were stunned when they received the news and quickly devised a plan, or steps to a plan, which Mikan had just recited.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Rin answered for her.

"Are we going to tell the students' parents?" Mikan asked.

The HSP gave it some thought. Panic was something they wanted to avoid. "No. Not yet anyway."

"How are you so certain of this war?" Jinno asked.

"Our Oracle's visions are objective, not subjective."

Persona answered. "It seems we're done here."

They all stood.

"One more thing." Rin said. "Let your students meet their parents at least once every two months from now on. It's just sad that you're isolating them. You never know what might happen between now and the time of war."

Mikan remembered a time when she couldn't sleep and overheard a little boy crying for his mother in the Single Star dorms. She remembered how devastated she felt when she knew she could no longer go beyond the gates of the academy.

Shiki nodded. "We'll consider it."

The three Guardians nodded back and followed the robot to their accommodation.

* * *

It took a week to bring back Rui Amane, Hayate Matsudaira, and Hajime Yakumo into the academy. It took a month to reteach the three graduates how to fight. After which, the announcement for the new changes in the curriculum to coincide with the war preparations began. Each school division (except those twelve and under) stood outside with their principals standing on the stage.

The HSP stood at the center with the three graduates and three Guardians behind him. "Everyone, it is unfortunate for all of you to know that dark dark times are ahead. A war to be specific, at the end of the year."

Horrified and frightened murmurs broke through the crowd.

"But there is good news."

The voices silenced.

"We have help, and they will help us prepare. From here on out, school hours are four days a week. The weekend will be spent learning and preparing for the war to come. Once every two months, your parents can visit but do not tell them yet of the war. Understood?"

There was a chorus of yes from the crowd.

"The help we've come to receive are former students of the academy and the now discontinued Dangerous Ability class. For those of you who don't know, meet Rui Amane, Hayate Matsudaira, and Hajime Yakumo."

The graduates stepped up in the respective order.

"The next three, coming from Alice Guardians, an organisation which defends our kind from any harm, are Persona, Rin Kimura, and Mikan Yukihira."

A collective gasp from small groups within the high school and middle school division echoed out.

"There is one last announcement before you can all go back to class."

The HSP stepped aside for Mikan. The brunette stood front and center with a solemn expression.

"Those of you who don't want any part of the war, come find me anytime at the Middle School area. But remember this, once you've made your decision to opt out, your Alice will be taken away from you for your own safety and you go back to your families. So come to me once you've fully accepted to make that sacrifice. We don't want any unnecessary casualties."

"That's laying it thick." Rin whispered to Persona.

There was silence amidst the crowd and Mikan took that as her cue to step back in line with her occasional teammate and adopted brother.

The HSP took center stage once again. "That will be all, you can return to your classes."

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hate is not tolerated. Constructive criticism are well accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION Derp1Derp2: Not in this chapter sorry, but the next one.**

 **Here's chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer as per usual.**

* * *

The gang were all gathered together in Natsume's dorm, processing the information of seeing Mikan, after four years, standing on the stage announcing something dire. She was different, completely different compared to four years ago. She was different in the way she acted, the way she carried herself. It was like she was somebody else.

And what exactly the hell was Alice Guardian? Who is Rin Kimura? Where did they go? Why didn't she tell them anything?

Koko groaned. "Guys guys, please, you're giving me a headache."

A few of them apologised.

"This is so weird." Mochu sighed.

"Can't agree more with you there." Kitsu replied.

"We should head back to class." Iinchou suggested.

"Do you think Mikan's gonna be in our class?" Ruka asked as they all filed out of Natsume's room.

Hotaru scoffed. "I highly doubt it. If they're serious about this war preparation, she won't be in any classes, she'll be teaching them."

"Yeah, you're right."

Natsume hung back at the back of the crowd to think some more. While up on the stage, he tried to figure Mikan out, but it was hard when he couldn't even get past her outward changes. Her hair was shorter, neck length and almost looked choppy. Her eyes no longer had the wide and innocent look in them anymore. There was a seriousness about her expression and seemed a little gaunt. There was a rather large scar from the middle of her left cheek down to the right side of her neck. He knew she wasn't okay because he saw himself in her.

And so, the question they should all be asking was, what happened?

"Natsume, c'mon man."

Said teen realized he stopped walking and the rest were a few meters ahead of him. He caught up and they entered the classroom to resume their daily routine of learning.

* * *

"Rin and Hayate, train the elementary kids. Mikan and Hajime on the middle school students, and Rui and I on the high school students." Persona ordered when Friday came around. "Remember, three hours with each class."

The three pairs separated from their rendezvous point at the National Alice Academy Headquarters (NAAH).

Rin was excited to be teaching children. Contrary to popular belief, he was one of the small percentage of the male population, who wasn't a father, that liked kids and working with them. He loved feeling pride whenever a child accomplishes whatever they set their mind to, no matter how small or big it was. Encouraging children to be better was what he liked to do because it showed that he was making a difference in the world. Their happy smiles full of joy and pride was one of the best things in the world.

"Why am I teaching kids?" Hayate asked. Because honestly, he wasn't fit to. What if he says something mean or push them too hard in their training? He'd be held responsible and feels that he's not ready for that. Besides that, he once called Nobara a creepy stalker or something along those lines when she hadn't even hit the double digits in her life yet.

"Because Persona says to." Rin answered before looking at the older boy with a raised brow. "You're worried."

Hayate shrugged. "Well yeah. They're children. They're fragile."

Rin scoffed. "Children are a lot tougher than you think. Besides, you're here to help them, not break them. You'll be fine."

Hayate sighed. "I'll take your word for it."

Rin smirked. "You should."

They entered their first class and multiple pairs of innocent eyes stared at them with curiosity. Hayate gulped. Rin smiled.

"Who's ready to learn how to fight?"

"Me!"

* * *

Persona internally groaned. Why he chose to partner up with Rui was beyond him. The man was talking his ears off. Hajime would have been a better choice.

"…and look at you! No mask, no nail polish, no high heeled boots, no Alice controllers, and less black! You look so much better! But I'm more excited to see Tsubasa-kun and Nobara-chan. How do you think she looks now? I bet she's a beautiful young woman and all the boys are flocking to her…"

Persona tuned him out once the thought of Nobara didn't pass. She was the only one to not have been affected by his Alice upon first contact. He didn't know why but he was glad for it. And how was she, he wondered. Had she made anymore girl friends since Mikan's disappearance? Does she have friends at all? He remembered that people never dared to go near her because of her Alice and she was also too shy to make friends. Was she confident now?

"Ahh, how nostalgic."

They stopped outside of the high school division's building. Rui took the moment to take in the sight and reminisce.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's get this show on the road!"

Persona shook his head. Hajime would've been a really great choice. But, Rui's harshness does compensate. He could tolerate his enthusiastic self. After all, he did put up with Mikan and Rin whenever they were together.

* * *

Mikan gave a shaky sigh as her and Hajime walked through the halls of the middle school building to their first class. It was going to be hard and awkward seeing her friends again. Especially with how she left and currently treated them. And then they'll ask questions she can't answer.

Great.

"Nervous?" Hajime questioned. She seemed so confident last week on the stage.

"Yup." Mikan answered. "It's going to be hard to interact with people you never said goodbye to."

"Harsh."

Mikan nodded. "How about you, nervous to teach immature and rebellious teens?"

Hajime scoffed. "My general presence and disposition will be enough to keep them in line, add to that my Alice."

Mikan gave a short laugh. "I can't agree more with you on that."

They stopped at Class A and was happy to note that it was quiet behind doors. Maybe these teens weren't as rebellious and immature as they had expected.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Just to explain something, the story in the previous chapters and from now to the war, will be told in little snippets as you've already read, just to get the story going. When the war part comes, that's when I'll put more details into the chapter, hopefully I don't forget and fulfill what I just said.**

 **As for the three graduates that were once DA students, I apologize if they seem OOC. But seeing their character from a logical point of view, they would've grown, matured, or changed since leaving the academy. Plus, in general, adult life changes people, hence, a conversational (if you can call it that from what you've read) Hajime.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hate is not tolerated. Constructive criticism are well accepted. Questions will be answered in the next chapter or expect a message.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, sorry for the late update, I did warn you that this story will update irregularly and I'm sorry for that. You might get an apology every chapter after this.**

 **Disclaimer as per usual: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own the OC's in this story.**

* * *

Before everyone knew it, a month passed. And shockingly, but as expected, the entirety of the elementary division opted out of the war. Rin and Hayate had been quite disappointed but took the ordeal in stride. For Nobara, Rui, Tsubasa and Persona, bonds were reforged and things between them were like the good old days. But for Mikan, she was going through quite the discomfort and Hajime had abandoned her to sort out the business he wasn't in any part of.

It was the last day of the month that it happened. Mikan was confronted by a large group of people after dinner. Her friends, Nobara, Yoichi (who volunteered to fight despite the dangers of the war), Tsubasa and Misaki took great effort in finding her just to ask years of unanswered questions. The ordeal lasted a total of four hours. The first one and a half was solely Q&A.

"Everything else about my current profession is classified. All you can know is that the Alice Guardians protects our kind."

Knowing not to push on that topic anymore, they moved onto emotional matters. Awkward (for Mikan) emotional matters. They asked of why she didn't say goodbye and why she went away.

"I didn't want tears and leaving protected all of you."

As clear as the answer was to them, it felt like a riddle. Mikan wasn't being completely honest with them and they knew that that was all they were going to get from her. Then they asked of her close relations with Persona and Rin.

"They're the only two people I completely trust with my life."

The statement hurt them harder than they liked and almost failed to see why Mikan felt that way. After all, they didn't know what happened in her four years of disappearance. After the questions were finished, bonds were rebuilt and Mikan listened to her friends' stories as she couldn't disclose any of her own.

When Yoichi yawned, all were reminded of homework and exhaustion and took their leave.

All except Natsume.

It was awkward, that much was true, and Mikan avoided eye contact with him because she knew that if she looked into those crimson eyes, she would get attached once again. Attachments made things harder and there was an unspoken rule in the Guardians that such indulgences were frowned upon because it only brought pain. But no words were needed between the two of them when Natsume's arms were suddenly around her. It was tight, warm, and desperate. Mikan relaxed and returned the hug. She could allow herself this one indulgence.

"Where you at, Mikan?!"

Natsume and Mikan reluctantly pulled apart. She called Rin and the older boy appeared in front of them in a flurry of snowflakes.

"Persona just got really important news."

Mikan immediately went into soldier mode. Without looking back, she bid Natsume goodnight and disappeared into thin air followed by Rin.

* * *

"No way…" Rin and Mikan breathed out in disbelief. Hearing the news in their shared living quarters from Persona was one thing, but seeing evidence was another.

The Alice Amendment Sector (AAS) of the Guardians HQ were successful in creating a cure for the fourth Alice type.

A lifelong mystery was finally solved.

And it only took half a century.

"When do you think they're shipping it out to the other academies?" Mikan asked.

Rin shrugged. "As earliest as they can, with the assumption that they don't want the enemy to find out about the cure."

"Hm." Mikan hummed. "Well, it's great to know I can live longer."

Rin and Persona looked to Mikan sharply. The brunette froze art their looks before giving a sheepish grin.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Persona enunciated each word slowly as comprehension of Mikan's implication became clear to him.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Look, every time I steal an Alice, I also steal their Alice type. It just so happens that the fourth type is always with the Alice that can be used dangerously and at its most powerful every time. And, it just so happens that those powerful Alices is thirty-five per cent of my list." She explained.

Rin frowned and pouted. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

Mikan shrugged. "I forget?"

"Idiot."

* * *

"Okay, for today's lesson, we'll be teaching you about control." Mikan announced the same thing from Class A three hours prior to Class B. "After you have full control of it, we'll work on using your Alice with restraints on."

"Divide yourselves into pairs." Rin added. He joined Mikan and Hajime in teaching while Hayate joined Persona and Rui.

The class, which consisted of Mikan's friends since the age range was fifteen going on sixteen, easily split off. As expected, Natsume and Ruka were together, Hotaru and Yu, Anna and Nonoko, Kitsu and Koko, and Sumire and Mochu. Yoichi was taking classes with Persona since high school students could better look after themselves while training, therefore, Persona or the other two helping him could give their full attention to Yoichi.

"Alright." Mikan smiled. "I'll start with the most dangerous." She made eye contact with Natsume.

Hajime nodded to Ruka. "I'll work with the pheromone."

"And I'll bounce around I guess." Rin added as he eyed the four other pairs.

"That won't be necessary."

Persona's voice cut through their area and they looked at the man. Beside him was a nervous looking Nobara.

"Nobara has the Ice Alice. Rin, you're to help her. Pairs without an instructor, combat practice. We want those techniques second nature to you." Persona ordered before leaving Nobara alone.

Rin sighed. "Well, you heard tall, dark and bossy, combat practice. I'll try to get to all of you as soon as I can."

The pairs nodded and began their physical training.

* * *

"Alright Ntausme, what's the most you can do with your Alice?" Mikan asked as she took him a little further from the group for some space.

"Fireballs."

Mikan hummed in thought. "Have you ever manipulated its shape?"

Natsume, dumbfounded at the question, didn't answer. He hadn't ever thought of doing that. A fireball had always been more than enough to get the job done. But he guessed that with the upcoming threat, it wouldn't be enough.

"Let's start with shaping then. For example, a whip." Mikan held out her palm and a fireball appeared. Seconds later, it reformed into a long whip orange to white in colour. Mikan cracked the whip on the ground and a short line of fire burned. "Now you try."

Natsume mirrored her actions, but when the reforming came, he had difficulty. It didn't change the first time. On the second try, he concentrated harder and a strand of fire slowly protruded from the side before bursting into smoke.

"You have to will it and visualise it." Mikan advised. "Then you'll get the hang of it."

Natsume tried once more with a clear picture of a whip in his mind. This time, the fire in his hand changed into the handle of a whip and slowly extended. He smirked in triumph.

Mikan nodded in approval. "Good, now keep practicing while I go to the others. And take breaks."

* * *

Ruka's only problem with his Alice was effective uses and the strength of his manipulation over animals. Hajime advised the blonde that he could make for a great spy, tracker, and assassin. Ruka was appalled at the last occupation. Murder was something he didn't intend to do in his life, even if it was through an animal.

"When you control animals, you need to have an iron will. You have to give them clear instructions and supply a visual image." Hajime explained. "When animals are under your control, they're like ants. They need a leader."

Ruka gulped. He had never been much of a leader. It was always either Natsume or Hotaru.

"I want you to send a bird to the high school division, see what they're doing, and report it back to you."

Ruka nodded. He could do that.

"I want you to hold that control for fifteen minutes while I go help the others."

Ruka could not do that. Well he could try, but it would be difficult. His control never lasted that long.

"I'll try."

* * *

"Woah okay!" Rin yelled over the noise of the blizzard Nobara created in the ice dome he made so as not to hurt the others.

Nobara slowly let the blizzard die out before looking ashamed. "It's bad I know."

Rin shook his head. "No its great. The only problem is that you let it too loose, you need finesse. That's why we'll start off with the little things before getting onto natural disasters. For example, ice spikes." He stood beside Nobara and held his palm out to Mikan who was with Natsume once again after making her rounds. An ice spike formed and with a quick warning that caught everyone's attention, he threw the ice spike at Mikan. He smirked while the rest watched in trepidation when the brunette turned at the last minute.

An earth wall rose, the ice shattered, and an annoyed yell echoed throughout.

"I'm a little busy here!"

Rin shrugged and faced Nobara. "Small things like that."

Nobara nodded. Then her eyes widened at the sight behind Rin. In Mikan's hands was a bow and arrow made of fire. She let go and the arrow flew right at them.

Rin quickly made an ice wall and upon contact, the arrow burst into a fiery explosion. "And then maybe we can move onto weapon creation like what Mikan just did."

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hate is not tolerated. Constructive criticism are well accepted. Questions will be answered in the next chapter or expect a message.**


End file.
